Perfection
by alleygirl24
Summary: One shot about Bruce Banner and my OC. Bruce is cornered by Ross again, this time in a legal matter. Clint and Natasha call in an old friend to help. Little do they know, their friend has some surprising affiliations with Bruce herself. Rated T for kissing (sorry, I'm paranoid). *Please Read!* This is now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that came to me while watching **_**The Avengers**_**. It's just a sweet one-shot between Bruce and my OC Ali Monroe. It's actually going to be longer than I originally thought. I might change it to two chapters if it's too long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce (WHY CRUEL WORLD, WHY?), Tony, Cap, Clint, Tasha, Hill, Fury, or **_**The Avengers**_** in general, but I do own Ali.**

**Enjoy!**

*~Line Break~*

Bruce Banner stared in shock at the screen. "Did you hear me, Dr. Banner? You are to appear in court on the 21st, no excuses." Apparently Ross decided to finally rear his head, along with an accusation pointed at him. Something about a murder in Manila. Unfortunately, he's never been to Manila! That didn't stop Ross, though. He also couldn't have a lawyer provided by S.H.I.E.L.D. by some stupid law that Ross conjured from nowhere. He was so screwed, because no lawyer in his/her right mind would go up against Ross. He groaned. "What am I going to do? I can't afford a lawyer, even with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s compensation, and who would last a second up against Ross?" he said hopelessly. "Don't worry, Bruce, we'll find someone," Cap said, patting him on the back gently.

Natasha sat up straight. "I know someone," she said, a slightly-evil grin crossing her face. Clint grinned as well. "You mean…" he asked. Natasha nodded, still grinning, and dialed her phone, putting it on speaker. "Ali Monroe," a groggy voice answered. "Hey, Als, it's Natasha and Clint. You're on speaker," Natasha said. "Oh, hey Tash, Clint, what's up? You do know it's about 5 a.m., right?" Ali said, sounding much more awake. "Yeah, sorry about that, but we need your brilliant expertise on something," Clint said. "Science, Law, or Psychology?" Ali asked. Everyone looked at Natasha and Clint in amazement. "Law. Our friend Dr. Bruce Banner is being accused of something he didn't do, and we need your help proving it," Natasha told her. "Ok. I'm in Mexico currently. When do you need me?" Ali asked. "By the 21st; we're in New York, at the base," Natasha said. "Ok. Tell Stark that I need a jet, else I won't get there in time. Oh, and tell Fury my answer is still no. Oh, and tell Ross to watch out," Ali said.

Natasha grinned. "I will. Can't wait to see his face when you walk into that courtroom. Stark's here and listening, the jet's already on it's way to you; Fury does not look happy." Ali snorted. "I don't give a damn about Fury. Thanks Mr. Stark, I really appreciate it. I'll see y'all in a bit then." Clint and Natasha smirked, then Tasha opened her mouth to speak, but Bruce beat her to it. "Um, this is Dr. Banner. Thanks for agreeing to this; I really appreciate it." There was silence on the other line. The Avengers wondered if Ali had already hung up. Then she spoke, her voice surprisingly soft. "Dr. Banner, it is an honor and a pleasure to be able to defend you. You are the one who inspired me to pursue my interest in Science, along with my interest in Law and Psychology. And I just sounded like a love-struck fangirl. Fantastic. Not gonna live that down, am I, Barton?" she said dryly.

The Avengers laughed, and Clint said, "Nope, you're not. Prepare for some major teasing for the rest of your life." Ali laughed. "I could always hit you on the head and give you a concussion to make you forget, like Tasha did. Brilliant, by the way." Natasha grinned. "Thanks, Ali. I'm rather proud of that." Clint huffed. "Ok, I've got my suitcase packed and ready, and I'm presentable. Mr. Stark, is the jet here?" The Avengers looked on in amazement. Ali, hearing their silence, said, "What? I lived with Tash and Clint for five years. You pick up a few things. Mr. Stark, you never answered my question." Stark jumped, then said, "Yes, it's ready. Look for 'Ali-Cat'." Silence. "Barton, I swear to God, I will kill you, and laugh maniacally while doing it." Clint chuckled, then said, "It was actually Tasha, not me." Silence, again. "Oh, that changes things. Well, never mind." There was a crash, then Ali cursed suddenly. "Look, I gotta go. Call you later." She hung up.

*~Line Break~*

Ali hummed "No Reins" by Rascal Flatts as she walked up the path to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. She wondered if they knew she was coming. The guards opened the door for her as she walked in. _Well, that answers that question_, she thought. Clint and Tasha came to meet her. "Hey," Tasha said, giving her a hug. Ali hugged back, happy to see her friend after all these years. Clint was next. "How's it goin', Ali-Cat? You alright?" he asked. Ali grinned, then pretended to think. "Gee, let's see. I get to show Ross exactly who the hell I am now, I get to meet and defend my idol, and I get to see my two best friends that I haven't seen in years. Yeah, I think I'm ok." Clint laughed. "Never were one for simple answers were you?" he teased. Ali laughed as well. "What do you expect? I'm a psychology major," she shot back. "C'mon, you two, let's go meet the team," Tasha said, rolling her eyes.

She led them to a private room, where the Avengers were waiting. "Ali, this is Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner. Guys, this is Ali Monroe, Genius, Ex-Prosecutor, and long-time enemy of Ross," Clint said, gesturing to her. Ali rolled her eyes, then addressed Stark. "Thank you again for sending the jet. I hope I wasn't too rude." Stark waved his hand dismissively. "Nah, you were fine. Glad to help a friend of Romanoff's and Barton's." Ali nodded, then reached out her hand. "An honor and a pleasure, Mr. Stark," she said, shaking his hand. He nodded and smiled. "Same."

She shook Cap's hand next. "It's very nice to meet you, Captain. I used to read your comic books to my little brother." Cap laughed. "Steve, please. And I'm glad to hear it. Thanks for defending Bruce." Ali smiled. "No problem." She turned to Banner. "Dr. Banner, it is an extreme honor and pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand. Bruce smiled. "And you as well. Congratulations on your recent award in psychology. I read your essay; it was very well-put together and informative. I enjoyed it immensely." Ali blushed, grinning. "Thank you very much. Now, let's get down to business. What happened exactly?" She sat down next and opened her suitcase. Bruce sat down as well, and began to tell her.

Fifteen minutes later, Ali was staring slack-jawed at Bruce. "He seriously did not do that. Please tell me this is a ploy to get me out of Mexico," she said quietly. Bruce grimaced. "I'm afraid it's true. You don't have to do this," he said gently. Ali snorted. "HA! No way am I backin' outta this one, my friend! Ross is so gonna get what's comin' to him," she said, smiling wickedly. Steve spoke up. "Excuse me, ma'am, but where in the U.S. are you from?" She smiled at him. "I'm from Florida, originally, Captain, but I've lived in Louisiana since my cousin died in combat. I've had to keep my other cousin and my aunt on their feet, and their accents kinda rubbed off on me." Steve laughed. "Yeah that can happen. I used to know a guy from Louisiana; he loved spicy chicken and fish." Ali chuckled. "Every true Cajun does, trust me."

"So…you'll still defend me?" Bruce asked carefully. Ali started and turned back to him. "Oh, yes, of course, Dr. Banner! So sorry, I got off topic a bit. Yes, I will most definitely defend you. I'm afraid you're not getting rid of me that easily," she said, smiling slightly. Bruce chuckled. "Don't worry; I wasn't planning to, even if you didn't defend me." Inwardly, Bruce was amazed; was he actually _flirting_ with this girl? Tony was evidently thinking the same thing. "So, Brucey, anything you want to tell us 'bout you two?" he said, smiling evilly. Ali and Bruce glanced at each other, smiling guiltily. "Erm…we may have met in Mexico a few years back. That was when I was really depressed about my schooling and I kinda stopped eating and that led to me going to the hospital where Dr. Banner worked. He doctored me up and we became friends," Ali said sheepishly. "I recommended her to a good friend of mine, who helped her get her degrees straight and accomplished. I've been following her progress, and I have to say I'm impressed," Bruce said, that last part directed more at Ali who blushed. "Thanks, Dr. Banner. Now, let's discuss your strategy." With that, the two science heads bent over the papers, completely forgetting everyone else in the room. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Hill and Fury all looked at each other amusedly. Tony started to sing, "Ali and Brucey, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes…"

"Shut up, Stark," Bruce and Ali said in unison, not even paying attention. The room erupted into laughter. "Y'all, I get that we're both extremely amusing, but we really need silence so we can work on this. So, y'all need to either sit down and shut up or leave," Ali said firmly. "Alright, girly, we'll leave. Don't start humping like rabbits when we leave," Tony snarked. "I'll try to resist her gorgeous body," Bruce said with a devious smirk. Everyone's jaws dropped, then they all burst into laughter while Ali blushed and hit Bruce on the head with a folder. She muttered words under her breath while everyone filed out, still laughing.

When they all left, she turned to Bruce, still extremely red. "Why the hell did you do that?!" she shrieked/whispered. Bruce continued to grin. "'Cause Tony's face was extremely funny," he said simply. Ali threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Gah! Whatever! Not like you like me anyways," she added under her breath. Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "What was that? Of course I like you!" he exclaimed.

Ali exploded. "Yeah, but not in the way I like you! I've been in love with you since the moment you walked into my hospital room with that soft, gently smile and your kind words. You didn't make me feel like a reject and you even got me a chance to continue to do what I loved! Why can't you see me the way I see you!" Ali finally stopped her rant and then all the blood drained from her face when she realized what she had said. "Omigod, Bruce, I'm so sorry! I just…I don't…I'm sorry!" she whispered and then bolted from the room.

*~Line Break~*

(**A/N: No, I'm not that cruel. I would never leave you hanging like that! :D**)

Or, she tried to at least. Bruce blocked the door before she had a chance to open it. "Wait! Before you bolt, hear me out," he said desperately. Ali nodded, not looking at him. He took a deep breath. "Ok. One day, I walked into my hospital for my usual rounds. The head nurse told me to go check on this girl on the third floor who was severely undernourished. I walked into the room and saw this skeleton of a girl lying on the bed. She turned her head to me, and the first thing I noticed was her eyes. Such a dark brown, nearly black, but so full of fire, despite her physical state. She opened her mouth to speak, and you know what she said to me? She said, 'You're really short, you know that, Doc?' I knew from then on she was the one for me, and I did everything I could to help her. She is my love, my life, and my soul. She keeps me sane, and she isn't afraid of what I am. She's…perfect," Bruce finished, his lips inches away from Ali's. She hesitated one more moment, and then closed the gap.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: However, I am cruel enough to leave you hanging like this! Mwahahahahaha! **

**Thanks for reading, and review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, this was supposed to stay a one-shot, but since I got such awesome reviews (most of which were screaming for Ali to "verbally slam Ross" [that cracked me up when I read it]) I decided to continue this! However, it will be a two-shot only! No more!**

**Just a warning: I have no idea how court room protocol works, so please don't hesitate to correct me. Also, I know absolutely **_**zilch**_** (that is to say, **_**nothing**_**) about law, so forgive that as well. **

**I am typing this with a busted wrist, so please forgive any spelling mistakes. **

**I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Guest: ****Lol I hated myself too, but I had to leave it there! It was the perfect cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Not Moriarty:**** I think it's been more than three weeks…XD Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**TryingNotToFall****: This chapter is dedicated to you, my friend, because your review made me die of laughter! Hope you enjoy!**

**amb:**** Here you are, my update! No more after this, though, sorry. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Like I said in my thanks, this chapter is dedicated to **_**TryingNotToFall**_** for their awesome review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~Alleygirl24**

*~Line Break~*

Bruce swallowed. He hadn't felt this nervous since _that_ day…He glanced around, trying not to let his nerves show in front of Ross and his crap-load team of lawyers. Where was Ali? She was supposed to be here before the trial started. _Maybe she got cold feet…no, Ali would never leave me to face Ross alone_, Bruce though anxiously. Would she?

"All rise! The honorable Judge Willis presiding over the court," the bailiff said. The honorable Judge Willis entered and sat down. The courtroom rustled as the people in it sat down, and Bruce turned around to look at the third row behind him, where all the Avengers plus Maria Hill (who turned out to be a very nice person) and Pepper sat. Maria caught his eye and gave him a small, reassuring smile, which he tried to return.

"We are here today to discuss the innocence of Bruce Banner. Mr. Banner, where is your lawyer?" the judge asked, looking at him sternly. Bruce shrugged helplessly, opening his mouth to speak, when a slam echoed throughout the courtroom. Bruce, along with everyone else, turned around to see Ali walking – no, strutting – down the center aisle. He couldn't suppress an eye roll, but inside he was relieved. She didn't abandon him.

"Judge Willis, I apologize for being late. The morning traffic in New York is a bitch," Ali said, as calm, cool, and collected as ever, but Bruce could detect a note of amusement in her voice. When Bruce turned around, he saw why.

Ross was white-faced and his mouth was a thin, furious line. He looked more scared than anything. "A little unorthodox, don't you think, Monroe?" he sneered. Ali snorted.

"Have you known me to be anything more?" she said, grinning maliciously. Bruce knew she was enjoying this. He didn't blame her. With Ali by his side, he knew they would win.

"Enough. Ms. Monroe, please take your seat," the judge said, though there was also a hint of amusement in his voice. Judging by Ross' sour face, he noticed it too.

Ali sat down beside him and whispered lowly, as she was opening her suitcase, "I'm sorry, Bruce. I would have been here, but Ross somehow knew I was defending you and he sent some men to try to stop me from getting here." Bruce felt a stab of white hot anger. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "How did you get away?" he asked. Ali smiled and jerked her head minutely to her left.

Bruce turned his head and saw Betty smiling at him. She winked, and he mouthed _Thank you_ to her.

"If you two are quite finished, General Ross has floor," Judge Willis said. General Ross smirked and stood, straightening his army jacket. "My fellow people," he began imperiously. "I am here today to help you put a dangerous man behind bars. He has murdered thousands of people in cold blood, and is extremely volatile. One week ago, on June 14th, Bruce Banner traveled to our base in Manila, Philippines, where he proceeded to murder one scientist and critically injure another. I have this video from the security tapes, which clearly proves his guilt."

Ross pressed play on the TV, and a picture of Bruce popped up. It showed him Hulking out and killing one scientist. He caused a lot of damage, smashing and wreaking havoc. Bruce went pale. How was Ali going to disprove a video? He looked over at her, and to his amazement, saw that she was smiling.

She stood up smoothly. "Objection, your honor. I have evidence that counteracts that of General Ross, including the testimonies of Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers, Maria Hill, Virginia Potts, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff, that Bruce Banner has not left this state in six months," she said.

"Your honor…" Ross began, but the judge cut him off.

"I'll allow it. Ms. Monroe, you have the floor." Ross slinked off as Ali took the stage. Bruce could see why she was so successful; anyone could see how much she loved this job.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, lend me your ears!*" she began, and Bruce chuckled. "This man, Bruce Banner, is not guilty of the crime he was accused of. And yes, General, I do have proof. I call Anthony Stark to the stand." Bruce's eyebrows rose as he watched Tony say the oath and take a seat.

"Mr. Stark, can you confirm that Mr. Banner has not left New York state in the past six months?" Ali asked.

"Yes; he is staying with me in Stark Tower, and we have been working on a project for the last six months," Tony answered, for once in his life, completely serious.

"Can anyone confirm this?" Ali asked.

"Yes; Virginia Potts, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff can," he said.

Ali nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. You may step down. I call Steve Rogers to take the stand." And on it went.

Bruce watched in amazement and happiness as each and every one of the Avengers, plus Pepper, took the stand and swore his innocence. By the time Pepper stepped down, the jury was glaring at Ross. Ali wasn't done just yet, though.

"And now, I'd like to call Bruce Banner to the stand, please," she said. Bruce was surprised and a little hesitant, but stood and walked to the stand. He took the oath and sat.

"Mr. Banner, can you confirm that you have not left New York state in six months?" Ali asked.

"I can," Bruce said.

"Can anyone confirm this?" Ali asked.

Bruce nodded. "Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Virginia Potts can."

"One last question, Mr. Banner: What is your relationship with Ross?" Ali asked, and Bruce swallowed hard. He sat straight up and answered clearly: "He has been hunting me for 10 years."

The courtroom went alive with activity, and the judge called for order. The jury was glaring at Ross and muttering to themselves. Ali smirked. "Thank you, Mr. Banner. You may step down. I have one last piece of evidence to prove Mr. Banner's innocence," she announced.

She walked over to the TV and switched it on. She rewound Ross' tape, and paused it at a certain point. "May I please have Dr. Jacob Lynch come onto the floor?" she asked. A man in his fifties stood up and walked to the front. "Dr. Lynch is a professional videographer, and he will examine this video to confirm its authenticity," Ali explained.

The courtroom was silent as the videographer examined the video thoroughly. Finally, he stood. "I call Dr. Lynch to the stand," Ali said.

He took the stand and Ali paced in front of him. "Dr. Lynch, can you confirm this video to be authentic?" Ali asked.

Dr. Lynch shook his head. "No, I cannot." The courtroom erupted in murmurs, and Ross paled.

"Can you give evidence as to why?" Ali asked, and there was a note of triumph in her voice.

"Because, the video quality is too poor to come from a security camera in a lab in Manila. Also, there are the words 'US Air Force – Hangar 1' stenciled in the corner of the wall on screen," Dr. Lynch said, shrugging. Bruce felt his heart stop, and he looked at Ross, who had gone an ugly puce.**

Ali nodded, still keeping her cool façade, and said smoothly, "Thank you, Dr. Lynch. You may step down." She turned to the judge. "No further questions, your honor." And with that, she sat down.

"The jury will now decide," the judge said, and he rapped his gavel. The jury stood and exited into another room.

For ten minutes, the courtroom sat in tense silence. To Bruce's surprise, the jury came out after those ten minutes. All but one returned to their seats, and that one person, a blonde woman, stood in front of the podium. "We the jury have reached a decision. We find Bruce Banner…_not guilty_." The room sat in silence for one split second, and then erupted into cheers.

Bruce felt relief sweep through him and he turned to Ali with a big smile. "Thank you, so much, Ali, for helping me," he said, and she smiled brightly.

"My pleasure, Bruce!" she said, before the Avengers were on her. Pepper, Natasha, and Maria each gave her a hug, and Tony shook her hand firmly. Steve smiled at her and Clint ruffled her hair. They all told her what a fantastic job she did. As she turned to smile at him again, Bruce wanted nothing more than to kiss her soundly on the lips, in front of all these people. He took a step forward to do just that, but a hand was placed on his arm. He turned to see Betty smiling at him.

"Thank you for helping Ali, Betty. I appreciate that," Bruce said. She waved her hand.

"Of course. I couldn't let my father get you over this. She's the best lawyer on this planet," she said with a chuckle.

Bruce turned to look at Ali, who was laughing at Tony as he reenacted her performance on the floor. "That she is," he murmured, then turned to look at Betty quickly. She only smiled.

"I know you love her, Bruce. Don't let this one slip away," she said softly, and kissed his cheek. She smiled at Ali one last time and walked away. Bruce expected to feel hurt, but he only felt happiness. Finally, _finally_ he was free. He could enjoy life with his family and girlfriend, and if Ross tried to catch him again, he knew they would be beside him every step of the way.

He walked over to Ali as she was talking to Tony, trying to talk him out of throwing a celebratory bash, and slipped his hand into hers. He smiled when she looked up at him, and she gave him a quick peck. The Hulk purred in contentment and Bruce couldn't suppress a grin. Yes, he was truly free.

*~Line Break~*

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know I rushed! I just wanted to end it! Please tell me if you hate the ending. **

***This is a line from **_**Julius Caesar**_**. (I figured Bruce would've known **_**Julius Caesar**_** when he heard it.)**

****This is a quote from **_**Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire**_**.**

**Tell me what y'all think!**


End file.
